


Bittersweet Happiness

by lottahiddleslove208



Category: Marvel, Thorki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Issues, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Jotun!Loki, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, M/M, Mpreg, Separation Issues, Slow Burn, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottahiddleslove208/pseuds/lottahiddleslove208
Summary: Loki finds out he is Jotun. Instead of keeping his feelings hidden he shows them. He finds out the real history between Jotunheim and Asgard.  And decides to get revenge, and avenge his fathers death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it’s too short. It’s my first FIC and first time writing. Always grateful for help :)

CHAPTER 1  
~  
It was a particularly gloomy day. Odin has won the war waging between Asgard and Jotunheim. They made a treaty, and Odin came by to take all that he pleased.  
Those treasures included the Casket of Ancient Whithers, many family treasures passed down, and Laufey’s newborn son Loki.  
Due to the war, Loki was the only heir to the throne left. He would be a great loss, for Jotunheim and their king.  
Not only that but, Laufey had grown attached to the small one. Loki looked exactly like his mum. A sullen dark elf princess, Bestla.  
A shame, Loki will never know his mother. She died at birth due to low supplies and frostbite.  
Odin’s guards took the treasures in hand, and secured the Casket. Odin approached Laufey, who was cradling his only son. Odin snatched Loki from his hands and carelessly passed the boy to his guards.  
Laufey and Odin kept an intense stare off. Odin chuckled as a tear streamed down Laufey’s face.  
“I hope this makes it known not to defy your King. Next time I shall leave no survivors, that is if your dumb enough.” Odin sneered.  
Laufey slowly lifted his head and stared Odin down with his grief stricken eyes.  
“Watch yourself Odin. And keep an open eye. For even a worm will turn.” He grimly replied.  
Odin tossed his head back and laughed. “You really think anyone will defy me? Everyone knows what happens when you try and thwart me.” He said to him with a stern look.  
“Oh I assure you, you will come to regret this.” Skuld, one of the Jotun elders replied.  
“We’ll see about that.” And with that they disappeared with a huge wave of multicolored light.  
“It will be alright King Laufey. Odin will regret taking Loki away. The future that I have seen will come back to bite him.” Skuld assured him.  
“Only time will tell Skuld. Only time will tell.” Laufey sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

The rays of sunlight shown bright, slipping between his curtains. Loki watched the sun rays dance, a strangers arm draped over his back.  
It wasn’t too muscular, but pretty defined. Someone athletic but lithe. Almost like Loki himself.  
He almost thought it was a woman, but there was an semi-hard cock resting on the side of his thigh.  
Slowly the man began to stir. Crawling closer and grabbing Loki by the waist, pulling him close.  
“Stop it. I can hear you thinking.” The man said.  
“We have to stop. What will O-“  
“Shut up. Just enjoy the moment. Maybe we can have some more fun. Just loosen up a little. The servants won’t come for you for another three hours.” The stranger whispered.  
“Kaimbe.” Loki whispered back.  
Kaimbe crawled over him, pinning him to the bed. He grabbed Loki’s wrists and pinned them to the bed.  
“Why must you always worry about how he thinks of you. He’s not your real father. It’s not like you have anything to prove. You’re better than all of us Aesir. Sexier, too.” He said with a smirk.  
“You don’t know him like I do.” Loki said.  
Kaimbe smiled. A wicked smile. He slowly made his way down, leaving a trail of sweet kisses down Loki’s chest. Down his stomach making his way to Loki’s navel. Then he sucked hard and bit down hard.  
He let go of Loki’s wrists, who’s hands made their way into his long red hair. He slipped his fingers into Loki’s cunt. Curling his fingers up to reach that one spot.  
Loki moaned out, cursing the Norns. As Kaimbe made his way down sucking hard on his clit. Then he licked all the way up to his cock and took him into his mouth.  
He sucked hard and slow until Loki came down his throat. Swallowing it all, he uncurled his fingers and crawled his way back up to Loki.  
Face to face, he pushed his tongue down Loki’s throat. Loki moaned into the kissed. They separated with a wet smack.  
“You make me look a fool with how fast you make me cum.” Loki sighed.  
“Good. That’s one thing I’m better at.” Kaimbe jested.  
Loki tolled his eyes and pushed him off. “Move you oaf.”  
He made his way into the bathroom.  
“I’m taking a bath and I expect you to be out of here before the servants come in.” Loki shouted.  
“Whatever.” Kaimbe replied as he settled back on the bed. Watching Loki’s pale ass jiggle slightly with each step.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a quiet feast. Frigga busy looking over council letters. Odin had fallen into Odin sleep a week before.   
It was the one time Loki was at peace. He had no one there to judge him. Thor never said a word to him, never boasted and tried to be better than Loki. Even though he had his fathers affections the day he was born.   
Loki enjoyed the times Odin was asleep. It was like a spring break, or summer vacation if Odin was gone long enough. Which happened more often in his old age.   
Loki sauntered out of the dining room back to his chambers.   
Once he got there he slowly undressed and got into his bath. The warm water prickled his skin. All of a sudden he had a hot flash. He struggled to breath as he climbed out of the tub.   
He grabbed his robe and walked outside. He needs to have a talk to the healers about his hot flashes. He’s been having a lot of them lately. Hopefully nothing too bad, he can’t even enjoy a soak in the tub anymore.   
He stood on the balcony, his robe only covering his personals. Soon something clicked in his head. With a smirk he drug his hand down his chest, his long fingers wrapping around his manhood.   
All of a sudden Thor barged into his room catching Loki off guard. He hurriedly wrapped his robe around himself.   
“What the hell are you doing barging into my room like that?! I was having a private moment! Get out! Now!” Loki yelped.   
“We must run off to Jötunheim! Right now!” Thor bellowed.   
“Why? What’s happened?” Loki questioned.   
Thor looked deep into his eyes and huffed.   
“They’ve got mother.”


End file.
